This invention relates to a roller-skating doll to which a series of improvements have been provided to give a performance and movements to the dolls, that are a complete novelty as compared to current dolls that make roller-skating movements.
There are in fact skating dolls on the market, e.g., dolls that slide along pushing forward first one leg then the other, with these actions being accompanied by a head movement in order to achieve the balance that will prevent the doll from falling over as it slides along.
There are several problems and drawbacks with this type of doll, one of which is the fact that the sliding movement of the legs is a constant one. In other words, there are no pauses between the movements of one leg and the other, and so there is no complete or total similarity with real skating because when a person is skating there are pauses between the leg movements, that is, between the end of one leg thrust and the beginning of the next there is a break in the movements of the legs even though they continue skating.
Also, in the case of conventional skating dolls, if for any reason they lose their balance and fall over or are blocked by an obstacle or intentionally by the user, the whole mechanism continues working, with the possible burn-out of the motor.
It should likewise be pointed out that conventional skating dolls have no arm movements and so there is even less imitation of real skating.